Bienvenue à Poudlard
by lisounette
Summary: Cross-over entre House,MD et Harry Potter. C'était une journée des plus normal qui s'annonçait pour House, avec son habituel manque de vicodin. Et pourtant qui aurait pu prévoir?
1. Maudit ascenseur

Bonjours à tous, cette fic est un cross-over entre House, Md et Harry Potter.

Voilà ce que ça donne lorsque l'auteur en a marre d'écrire sur Harry Potter, qu'elle est devenue en quelques mois fan de Dr House et qu'elle a une envie soudaine d'écrire dessus.

Fic en cours d'écriture, commencé au cours du mois d'aout. Je l'ai mis dans la catégorie House, MD puisqu'on suit l'histoire à travers House. Le style est plus directe au niveau de l'écriture et comporte principalement des dialogues. Il n'y aura pas de slash scènes à caractères violentes ou sexuel. Sauf au cas ou je mette des couples mais la je ne sais pas encore.

Je tiens juste à préciser pour ceux qui liraient ma fic sur Harry Potter que je ne l'abandonne pas pour autant.

Voilà je vous laisse lire. Le chapitre deux est près, il arrivera surement le week-end end prochain après la super rentré qui s'annonce(snif)!

disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de David Shore . Je n'ai aucun droits sur la série, et ne me fait pas d'argent sur cette histoire...

J'essayerai de suivre de mon mieux le caractères des vrais personnages.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Maudit ascenseur!**

-

-

-

**11h :**

Le docteur Gregory House entra dans le bruyant hall de l'hôpital Princeton Plainsboro, d'où s'échappaient des éclats de voix, de douleurs et de cris. Le docteur Lisa Cuddy s'affairait au niveau de l'accueil. L'apercevant, House accéléra l'allure tout en se dirigeant d'un pas boiteux vers l'ascenseur. Il pressa le bouton pour appeler ce dernier, n'ayant aucune envie de voir Cuddy. Mais…

« House ! » Oh non gémit-il puis ignora l'appelle mais ne put remarquer que la directrice de l'hôpital était littéralement en train de foncer sur lui. « tling » . Le signal sonore indiqua que l'ascenseur venait d'arriver. House s'y engouffra alors que retentissait un nouvel appelle. « House ! » La porte commençait à se refermer, mais trop tard, celle ci fut bloquée par un talon aiguille et le Dr Cuddy pénétra dans l'ascenseur.

« -Vous avez deux heures de retard House ! » Annonça t-elle d'un ton charmeur alors qu'House louchait sur son décolleté. Il fit mine de réfléchir.

« -Hum deux heures dites-vous ? Seulement ? Vous en êtes sûr ? Il regarda sa montre. Ah oui vous avez raison ! Je suis vraiment désolé, c'est vraiment pas bien, je ferai mieux la prochaine fois, je tenterai les deux heures et demi !

-House vous avez deux heures de retard et vous me devez six heures de consultations alors ne jouez pas à l'idiot avec moi.

-SIX heures ?! Vous rigolez là! répondit-il tout en sortant son flacon de vicodine. Vous savez que ce n'est pas bien de mentir coquine. Il avala deux comprimés.

-Oh dit-elle d'un ton ironique je suis désolée, en fait vous m'en devez pas six mais huit ! » Finit-elle sur un ton plus agressif tout en lui arrachant son pot de vicodine des mains.

House fut totalement pris de surprise et lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire, la porte de l'ascenseur venait de s'ouvrir et elle était déjà loin dans le couloir. La porte se referma sur un House blême, étouffant un dernier cri : « Voyons Cudy » Et lorsqu'il voulut faire ouvrir l'ascenseur pour se lancer à la poursuite de Cudy, celui ci avait repris sa course, quelqu'un d'autre l'avait appelé. Il s'arrêta finalement et s'ouvrit de nouveau sur le hall laissant entrer toute une foule. Une grand-mère en fauteuil roulant suivi de pépé, une mère avec son bébé dans les bras braillant à tut-tête, un infirmier et deux autres personnes. House n'eut pas d'autre choix que de s'écraser dans un coin. L'ascenseur reprit son ascension et la grand mère s'énerva.

« Vous ne pouvez pas le faire taire. » Lança t'elle à l'adresse de la mère désemparée. Mais ce fut House qui répliqua, évitant ainsi à la mère de répondre.

« Il fait ses dents, vous ne pouvez pas le faire taire. » Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, n'ayant pas aperçu sa présence. La mère avait l'air surprise et la grand-mère outré, elle le dévisagea et repris

« Et comment le savez vous ? Vous avez l'air bien sûr de vous ! Vous êtes sûrement son père. Finit-elle sur un ton dédaigneux

-Moi son père ? Oh je vous en prie! Je suis dia-gnos-ti-cien, c'est mon boulot de trouver ce qu'on les gens et les vieux comme vous. Ce fut au grand-père de paraître choqué. House reprit :

Vous voulez peut-être que je dise à tout le monde ce que vous avez ? Puis s'adressant au reste des personnes, Qui veut savoir ce qu'a la vieille ? »

Tout le monde retenait son souffle sauf le gamin qui continuait à s'époumoner. Ce fut finalement les portes qui s'ouvrirent qui firent retomber la tension, et tout le monde sorti, sauf House qui pressa à nouveau le bouton. Beh oui il était arrivé à l'étage des consultations et ce n'était pas sa destination. Il n'avait vraiment rien à y faire !

-

-

**11h10 :**

House sortit enfin de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers le bureau de Wilson. Il avait décidé d'aller embêter son meilleur ami afin de passer sa mauvaise humeur dut à ce maudit ascenseur. Comme à son habitude il entra magistralement sans même frapper dans le bureau de l'oncologue.

« Wilson faut que je te parle ! » Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année était assise dans le bureau face à Wilson, elle se retourna pour voir qui venait de rentrer et Wilson se leva d'un bond posant ses mains à plats sur son bureau.

« House. Je suis avec une patiente, sors d'ici tout de suite ! Puis à l'adresse de la patiente : N'y faites pas attention Madame, c'est un drogué, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait ici !

-Oh ça va tu peux bien laisser tes petits cancéreux cinq minutes !

-House je t'interdis ! Excusez-moi Madame je reviens tout de suite. »

Il se leva, contourna son bureau, et fit sortir House en le poussant par l'épaule et referma la porte. Là il s'énerva :

« -J'espère que tu as une bonne raison d'être ici à à peine onze heure et quart !

-Alors comme ça je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un drogué pour toi, et ça se dit être mon meilleur ami !

-House t'a décidé de me pourrire la journée ou quoi?

-Qouuuooi ? Tu préfère annoncer à tes patients qu'ils n'ont plus que quatre mois à vivre que de me parler !

-Dis moi ce que tu as immédiatement ou bien je rentre dans mon bureau.

-J'ai un problème.

-Ça m'aurait étonné !

-Cuddy,

-Quoi Cuddy ?

-Elle m'a pris ma vicodine »

Silence.

« Non mais tu te rends compte, elle a osé me faire ça ! Elle est machiavélique et manipulatrice.

-Elle a eu raison

-Quoi tu l'approuves en plus !

-Pourquoi te l'a t'elle prise ?

-Elle veut que je fasse huit heures de consults ! Non mais tu te rends compte, elle va me tuer ! Mais comment je vais faire moi pour la récupérer ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas tu t'en aies toujours sorti et au pire tu t'en passeras, ça ne te feras pas de mal !

-Tu rigoles, c'est impossible, je suis marié avec elle, ma douce, mon unique, ma…

-House tu divagues.

-Tu ne pourrais pas ?

-Quoi ?

-M'aider à…

-Non, n'y pense même pas un seul instant ;

-Tu pourrais juste occuper Cuddy pendant que…

-Non House, je t'ai dit non. »

Puis il rentra dans son bureau en claquant la porte au nez de House. Ce n'était décidément pas une bonne journée qui s'annonçait pour House. Il repartit en direction de son bureau.

**-**

-

**11h30 :**

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de diagnostic à l'aide de sa canne. Chase, Forman et Cameron y étaient déjà, assis au tour de la table, le nez plongé dans des papiers. Ils relevèrent la tête lorsqu'ils virent entrer une canne suivi de House. Il les regarda à tour de rôle, pris une inspiration et lança :

« Salut les enfants, alors papa ne vous a pas trop manqué ! » Il envoya voler son sac dans son bureau à travers la porte qui était ouverte. La réaction fut immédiate. Forman lui lança un regard septique, Chase désespéré et Cameron poussa un long soupir. Ils se lancèrent tous trois un regard qui voulait tout dire ! Ce fut Cameron qui se jeta à l'eau.

« -Vous avez vu l'heure !

-Quoi ? Ne me dites pas que je suis en retard ! Pour une fois que je fais un effort !

-Cuddy nous a appelé coupa Chase

-Oh mon dieu qu'est ce que la méchante sorcière a t'elle encore fait ?

-Elle nous a dit… reprit Cameron.

-Qu'elle vous avait pris votre vicodine ! Termina Forman

-Oh je savais qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Elle n'aura pas tardé à se confesser ! Bon et alors qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire, elle va me la rendre ou sa conscience ne le supportera pas !

-Elle nous a interdit de vous en produire ou de vous donner la possibilité de vous en procurer d'une façon ou d'une autre !

House fixa Chase, interdit, la bouche entrouverte, il leva les yeux au plafond et les reposa sur Chase. Il posa sa main libre sur sa jambe et commença à la masser.

-Ah euh je crois qu'il faut que j'aille m'asseoir !

-Elle a aussi dit, avança Cameron d'un ton pas très assuré.

-Attendez, attendez. Il finit de s'installer dans son fauteuil posant ainsi sa jambe sur des coussins, sous les regards des trois autres personnes.

Aaahhhh c'est bon vous pouvez reprendre

-Qu'elle vous attendait en salle de consultations !

-Quoi ?! House se redressa instantanément. Mais elle ne peut pas me faire ça, c'est inhumain !

-Qu'est ce qui est inhumain House ?

-Aahhhahh ! House poussa un cri de peur tout en sursautant dans son fauteuil. En effet Cuddy venait d'entrer dans la pièce, ce qui était à l'origine de sa peur soudaine.

-C'est mon statue qui est inhumain, regardez vous me pourchassez !

-House ça fait vingt minutes que je vous attends en consultations, la salle d'attente est pleine !

-Mais mamaaannn commença t'il sur un ton plaintif, je ne savais pas, ils viennent juste de me l'apprendre les méchants !

House arrêtez vos gamineries et suivez-moi tout de suite.

-Je ne bougerai pas sans ma vicodine.

-Et vous n'aurez pas votre vicodine tant que vous n'aurez pas fait vos heures !

-C'est impossible je ne peux pas travailler sans vicodine, j'ai trop mal ! Lui lança t'il en la fusillant du regard

-Arrêtez de geindre House ou je vous rajoute deux heures !

-Oh ça va ! S'énerva t'il. Cuddy recula d'un pas, un sourire en coin, ce n'était jamais bon quand il s'énervait, mais il avait cédé !

-Je vous suis ! Grogna t'il. Foraman vous m'apporterez de la vicodine !

-Celui qui fournira ou tentera de fournir de la vicodine à House sera renvoyé sur-le-champ ! Annonça Cuddy de sa voix douce et sensuelle . »

House poussa un long soupir qui voulait tout dire. Saisi sa canne, la posa au sol, et s'appuya avec exagération pour se relever, non sans grimace de douleur. Cuddy le regardait faire d'un air exaspéré,

« Je vais chercher mon stéthoscope. » Dit-il tout en se dirigeant vers son bureau, prenant bien son temps. Cuddy elle semblait décidée à l'attendre et l'avait suivi. Il s'assit à son bureau et attrapa la pile de courriers du jour qu'il commença à trier sous le regard consterné de Cuddy. Pub : poubelle, Pub : poubelle, Pv, plainte : poubelle, pub : poubelle, dossier de candidature : poubelle, une enveloppe jauni attira son attention, le papier semblait bizarre, pas comme d'habitude, plus rugueux. Il la mit dans sa poche. Pub : poubelle. Il attrapa le PV et l'ouvris, celui-ci stipulait qu'il avait dépassé la limitation de vitesse de plus de 4Okm/h. Il cria d'où il était : « Chase il y a un PV pour vous, ce n'est pas bien de cramer les limitations ! » Il entendit un vague « Mais je me déplace à vélo ! » Mais n'y fit pas attention, il ouvrit son tiroir et attrapa sa psp et son stéthoscope, fouilla dans les autres tiroirs, dans une veine tentatives d'y trouver de la vicodine mais n'y trouva strictement rien ! Il se releva et adressa un grand sourire à Cuddy.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça Cuddy ou bien vous allez me faire peur ! » Il passa devant elle et s'adressa à Forman, « Forman si vous ne m'apportez pas de Vicodine, vous serez ren-vo-yé ! Puis il sortit de la salle sous le regard meurtrier de Forman, Cuddy à ses trousses.

* * *

Fin du chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je tiens juste à préciser que je n'étais pas doué en orthographe, même avec des progrès j'en fait encore! Donc désolé si il en reste. N'hésitez pas à me le dire si ça vous gêne.

Dîtes moi ce que vous en penssez svp, vos impression. Je voudrais savoir si le personne de House colle avec le vrai?

Merci d'avoir lu.

A la semaine prochaine (sûrment!)


	2. Berlingo

Comme promis, voici le chapitre 2. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Je remercie dgreyman, oOo-PoP-oOo., Miyu, Ginny78 et ERBMA pour leur review. Elles m'on fait très plaisir. On m'a demandé si il y aurait une confrontation House-Rogue. Oui il y en aura une! C'est prévu. Mais ce ne sera peut-être pas ce à quoi vous vous attendez. Miyu,cette fic ne sera pas un yaoi. Dsl J'espère que tu seras pas trop trite et que la suite te plaira.

Merci à tous.

note: J'ai repris les cours, et c'est très dur et intense. J'ai plus le temps de rien faire donc encore moins d'écrire. A part le week end. La suite ne viendra donc pas la semaine prochaine. Mais peut-être que le week end d'après. Dsl. Mais j'aurais peut-être plus (+) de temps après. Voila. Le chap 3 sera long. Et je vais écrire le chap 4 dès que j'aurais du temps.

* * *

**Chapitre 2:Berlingo:**

* * *

-

-

-

**11h50 :**

House entra dans la salle de consultations n° 3, le nez en l'air, son regard tomba sur le patient présent dans la salle.

« Ah beh c'est pas trop tôt s'énerva le patient ou plutôt la patiente. Ça va faire une heure que je suis en train d'attendre. C'est inadmissible ! » house se figea en la voyant et répondit énervé :

« -Ah là ça ne va pas être possible !! » il venait de la reconnaître, c'était la grand mère en fauteuil roulant de l'ascenseur ! Celle ci l'avait aussi reconnut et s'était ratatinée dans son fauteuil.

-Symptômes ?

-Euh en fait…

-Il n'y en a pas !

-Oui

-Il n'est pas avec vous votre mari ?

-Il est parti me chercher à boire.

-Très bien !

-J'aurais besoin d'hormones. (1)

Il y eut un blanc pendant lequel House ne dit rien mais il ne paraissait pas surpris.

-Vous devriez lui dire !

-Lui dire ?

-Oui que vous ne voulez plus faire l'amour, vous savez à son âge il devrait être capable de comprendre.

-Mais je ne voudrai pas le décevoir.

-C'est une chose tout à fait naturelle de…. Enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Avec l'âge l'envie diminue. Et les hormones ne serviraient à rien !

-Je…

-Bien je vous laisse deux semaines pour lui dire en attends prenez ça. Il griffonna quelque chose sur une ordonnance et lui tendit, sous son regard interrogateur, il lui répondit : « Ce sont des vi-ta-mi-nes » tout en articulant bien le dernier mot. Puis il la fit sortir. Vérifia le couloir mais Cuddy s'y trouvait encore il appela donc « Suivant ! » Cinq minutes plus tard le patient suivant sorti et cette fois ci Cuddy avait disparue. Il s'installa donc confortablement, fermant les stores. Il commença à jouer à sa psp. Lorsque vingt minutes plus tard il eut enfin fini son niveau il se leva, décidant que c'était l'heure d'aller jouer les pick pocket dans l'assiette de James. Il se déclencha une décharge dans la jambe produisant ainsi une grimace de douleur, il fouilla dans sa poche, mais la réalité lui revint bien trop vite. Et il exprima alors son désarroi par un long cris.

-

-

**14h00 :**

House se dirigeait vers la pharmacie. Il avait passé le repas à se plaindre à Wilson tandis que sa jambe lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Maintenant il souffrait vraiment et il n'avait pas de vicodine. Il avait donc décidé de prendre les choses en main et d'aller en chercher directement à la pharmacie, au moins ici personne ne l'empêcherai.

« Je suis désolé Dr mais le dr Cuddy nous a interdit de vous en délivrer même pour un patient, il faut que vous passiez par elle pour en avoir.

-Quoi ?! »

Un long cris passant par plusieurs intonations déchira le silence de l'étage, en cet heure dépourvue de monde.

« Désolé, je ne peux rien faire ! »

La jeune fille en blouse blanche derrière son comptoir le regardé d'un œil à la fois désolé mais aussi bien désarçonné et perplexe. Le caractère du médecin était connu dans tout l'hôpital et elle ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres du médecin au plus mauvais caractère. En ce moment elle priait pour qu'il ne fasse pas d'histoire. A partir de ce moment là, House n'avait plus que deux solutions s'offrant à lui. Soit il lui envoyait quelques répliques bien cinglantes soit…. Il choisit la deuxième. Il prit un air vraiment triste regarda la carte sur la blouse de la rousse aux cheveux bouclés et commença un numéro de charme.

« Tina, allez si vous plait. La concerné rougit immédiatement. Ayez pitié d'un pauvre éclopé comme moi. Donnez-moi en un peu et personne n'en sera rien. Ça restera entre nous, notre petit secret.

-Je béguéya Tina

-Allez si-vous plait ! Dit-il de son ton le plus suppliant

-Je… Elle ne put résister plus longtemps sous le regard de House. Bon je veux bien… Mais elle s'arrêta net et sa mine se décomposa. House ne comprit pas d'où venait se brusque changement.

-Vous voulez bien quoi Tina ? Ne prenez pas cet air terrifié, je ne vais pas vous manger !

-Je… Rien !

-Tinaaaaaa supplia t'il.

-Gregoryyyyyy Fit une voix derrière lui dans une parfaite imitation du ton suppliant de House.

Celui ci sursauta et se retourna brusquement, il poussa un cris en voyant la personne qui avait osé faire une imitation presque parfaite.

-Mwahahaha ! Mais ça ne va pas ! Vous allez me faire avoir une crise cardiaque et vous devrez me ranimer, à force de surgir comme ça !

Tina s'amusait bien de la scène et admirait en quelque sorte House de tenir ainsi tête à la directrice de l'hôpital.

-House reprit Cuddy mais sur un tout autre ton. Il me semblait avoir entendue votre douce voix ! Si vous pouviez laisser le personnel de l'hôpital que vous n'avez pas encore corrompu faire son travail, j'en serai ravie.

-Mais je n'en ai pas envie ! Et puis c'est de votre faute ! Lui répondit-il sur un ton de gamin capricieux.

-Ben voyons ! Cuddy remercia Tina du regard et tira House dans un coin plus tranquille.

House vous allez arrêter tout de suite et repartir faire vos heures de consultations, la salle d'attente déborde de monde et vous, vous êtes là à vous plaindre.

-Et alors j'ai mes raisons, je ne peux pas travailler comme ça ! »

House était énervé et sa jambe ne cessait de lui faire mal. Elle venait même de se mettre à trembler à force de se tenir debout. Cuddy l'avait remarqué, elle soupira et sortit la vicodine de House, mais au lieu de lui rendre le flacon, elle se contenta de le déboucher, de sortir un comprimé et de le tendre à House. Celui-ci s'en empara immédiatement, se lança dans sa contemplation.

« -Quoi qu'un ? Mais je les prends par deux.

-Et beh vous allez changer, ce sera un et pas plus, le dernier de la journée. Mais si ça ne vous plait pas je peux le reprendre. »

House se réveilla et avala immédiatement le comprimé qu'il était en train de faire jouer entre ses doigts.

« Bien vous allez pouvoir aller faire vos consultations maintenant ! »

House capitula, il lança un de ses regards les plus noirs et parti dans le couloir, s'appuyant fortement sur sa cane pour ne pas montrer le tremblement de sa jambe.

-

-

**16h30 :**

A peine deux heures et demi plus tard, 38 patients, 12 plaintes, 3crise de nerfs ou cris enragé de house, une salle d'attende vidé et déserte, House traversa furtivement le hall de l'hôpital et cria à l'accueil.

« Il est 18h, le dr Gregory House a finit sa journée et rentre chez lui !

-Mais il est 16h 30 fit la pauvre petite infirmière

-Pas grave c'est la même chose, marquez 18h. De toute façon j'ai plus de boulot, il y a plus de patient !

-Mais la salle était pleine !

-Ah bon vous êtes sûr de bien avoir regardé ? Ah ah allé à demain ! »

House enfourcha sa moto et se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui. Il arriva pile à l'heure pour voir le début de sa série préféré, il s'affala sur le canapé et alluma la Tv. Ah qu'il était bon d'être chez soit ! Il ne vit pas le temps passer, c'est fou le nombre de série médicale qu'il pouvait exister Si bien qu'il fut rapidement 18h. il se releva et sentit la présence d'un papier dans sa poche, bizarre d'habitude c'était plutôt une balle ou un tube de vicodin. Il sortit alors une lettre, il se rappela qu'il avait trouvé dans la pile de courrier le matin même. La lettre l'avait intrigué sur le moment, mais ensuite elle lui était totalement sortit de l'esprit ! Il la déplia donc. Le papier était bizarre, si on voulait le caractériser, on aurait dit, épais, vieux, usé, granuleux. L'encre utilisée était verte, pas ce qu'on utilise couramment ; House avait commencé à la lire. Il était écrit :

_Cher Monsieur House_

_Vous-vous demandez sans doute pourquoi cette lettre. Notre collège ne va pas très bien ces temps ci, il serait sûrement trop long d'apporter les raisons dans la lettre, et sans doute les connaissez-vous déjà. Je ne le ferai donc pas. Connaissant les brillantes études que vous avez effectuées, je me suis laissé allé à penser que vous auriez put nous être utile. Je me suis donc permis de vous écrire pour vous demander de l'aide, il me sera hélas impossible de m'expliquer en raison de la tension qui règne dans notre monde en ce moment. Pour pouvoir mieux vous expliquer le problème j'ai donc transformé le parchemin en portoloin. Il vous suffira de prononcer « berlingo » afin de l'activer. J'espère bientôt pouvoir vous voir et vous parler de vive voix._

_Bien cordialement, Albus Dumbledore. »_

House était complètement absorbé par ses pensées, si bien qu'il n'avait pas entendu que quelqu'un était entré chez lui. Il tenait la lettre dans sa main droite et fixait un point. « House ! » Appela une voix, mais il ne réagit pas, il ne l'avait pas entendu. Sa main s'était mise à trembler. Il ne remarqua pas que l'ombre s'était rapproché, et qu'elle l'appelait de nouveau. « Hé Greg tu m'entends ? » Il ne répondit pas. Une main se plaça sur son épaule au moment ou il prononçait : « Berlingo »

-

-

* * *

(1) gros gros délire ! c'est du n'importe quoi ainsi que la suite de la consult! Si c'est vraiment nul, faut le dire. Mais j'avais pas d'idée ! Ni de connaissance en médecine. dsl

* * *

Fin du chapitre. Je n'ai plus qu'à aller bosser. J'espère que ça vous a plus. Dites moi tous ce que vous en pensez. J'ai un peu peur pour la suite. Peut-être qu'elle vous paraîtra bizzare ou que ce ne sera pas ce que à quoi vous vous atendiez.

A la prohaine fois. Je ferais de mon mieux.


	3. Bienvenue à Poudlard

Hop, voila le chapitre 3. Merci à tous pour vos reviews:

Ginny78: Merci pour ta review! Tu verra bien comment House va faire pour tenir sans vicodine. Je crois bien que c'est impossible.

Miyu: Merci. Pour les couples je ne sais pas encore. Peut-être, pas sûr. Je te tiendrais au courant.

Bizaroiide-x: Je vais continuer! Je suis entrain d'écrire la confrontation House-Rogue.

Merci à SydneyB, C Eise pour leur review. ET encore merci (je me répète) à Grégory pour les renseignement!

Voila je suis vraiment contente que ça vous plaise. Mais j'avoue que je stress un peu à l'idée de mettre ce chapitre. Je pense que ça risque de vous surprendre. J'espère surtout que vous ne serez pas déçu. Voila la suite.

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Bienvenue à Poudlard:**

-

-

-

House se sentit entraîné dans un tourbillon infernal, ne semblant pas vouloir s'arrêter, ainsi qu'une forte pression sur l'épa

House se sentit entraîné dans un tourbillon infernal, ne semblant pas vouloir s'arrêter, ainsi qu'une forte pression sur l'épaule. Finalement le tourbillon s'arrêta net et il s'écrasa lamentablement au sol. Fort heureusement sur un coussin, même si ça n'amorti que très peut sa chute inévitable. A peine une seconde plus tard, quelqu'un s'écrasa sur lui. Lui arrachant ainsi un cri de douleur et la pression à l'épaule disparut. House réagit immédiatement.

« Wilson t'aurais put éviter de t'écraser sur moi tu as failli me briser les cotes ! Tu comptes te relever un jour ? Ma position est très inconfortable, même si je ne doute pas te la tienne !

-Désolé. Bredouilla Wilson qui se releva aussitôt. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tu as été excellent pour amortir ma chute !

House sembla retrouver ses esprits alors qu'il fixait Wilson.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

-Ce je fou là ! Je suis passé te voir tient ! Je m'inquiétais pour mon ami ! Et puis d'abord on est où ? Et qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ! »

Wilson observait la pièce où il se trouvait, House en fit de même. La pièce était assez vaste circulaire, brillante, et semblait encombré d'un tas d'objet qui paraissaient aussi étrange qu'inutile. Les deux personnes s'arrêtèrent net, elles n'étaient pas seules, il y avait un garçon, la quinzaine, cheveux noirs en bataille portant d'horrible lunette ronde et un vieux. Et c'était peut dire ! Grande barbe blanche qui descendait sous le bureau cachant ainsi la fin. Lunettes mais ces fois ci beaucoup plus classe, en demi-lune ! Ce dernier s'était levé et touts deux observaient House et Wilson, le garçon avec des grands yeux tels des soucoupes volantes et le vieux avec un pétillement dans les yeux ! Il prit la parole et s'adressa au garçon.

« Harry tu peux y aller, j'ai quelques petites choses à régler. » Harry regarda alternativement son aimé d'au moins 80 ans et les personnes qui avaient fait irruption dans la pièce.

« -Bien professeur, bonsoir. » Il se leva et sortit de la pièce, non sans jeter un dernier regard aux deux personnes étranges. Aussitôt les trois personnes restantes s'observèrent dans le silence. Ce fut House qui coupa le silence.

« Aaahhhh Jimmy, je te présente Merlin l'enchanteur ! Dit-il d'une voix joyeuse. »

Le soit disant merlin l'enchanteur n'eut aucune réaction et se rassit calmement dans son grand fauteuil apparemment confortable avec un grand sourire. Son regard se posa notamment sur House jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil à Wilson. Ce ne fut qu'après quelque instant qu'il se décida à parler.

« -Gregory House, je suppose!"

-Toujours juste Albus Dumbledore.

-Que quoi ? C'était Wilson qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche, alors que ses yeux faisaient un va et vient rapide entre son meilleur ami et le prénommé Albus Dumbledore. Tu le connais ?!

-Bien sûr, je t'ai dis que c'était merlin l'enchanteur !

-Tu te fous de moi House

-S'il vous plait, reprit Dumbledore, un peu de calme. Asseyez-vous. »

House n'hésita pas il prit une chaise et s'installa face à Dumbledore, allongeant ses jambes devant lui. Wilson soupira à cette vue puis s'assis lui aussi, à coté de House.

« -Bien à qui ais-je l'honneur ? Demanda Dumbledore en s'adressant à Wilson.

-James Wilson.

-Enchanté, Albus Dumbledore.

-Excusez-moi mais où sommes-nous ?

Wilson se tenait droit dans son fauteuil et restait très poli, au contraire de House qui lui était affalé, le nez en l'air ne tenant pas attention à la conversation qui se déroulait devant lui, les deux mains placé sur le sommet de sa canne.

-Au collège Poudlard, dans mon bureau.

-Poudlard ?

-Mais oui reprit House qui semblait sorti de son état de passivité lorsqu'il avait entendu le mot « Poudlard ».. La célèbre école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre. Vraiment James ne me dit pas que tu ne connais pas !

-Hein sorcellerie, c'est quoi ce truc encore ? Si c'est une plaisanterie elle n'est pas drôle du tout !

-Beh non désolé !

-Quoi ?? Mais attends, tu as bien Angleterre !

-Beh oui, pourquoi il y a un problème ?

-Un problème, pas un petit, il y a que c'est impossible, il y à peine cinq minutes je me trouvais chez toi, en Amérique, c'est pas tout à fait au même endroit !

-Ah c'est juste ça, bah c'est normal, on a voyagé par portoloin !

-Porto quoi ?

-Tu as effectué ton premier voyage par potoloin ! Et maintenant Jimy je te rappelle qu'on n'est pas seul ! Dit-il en montrant Dumbledore d'un signe de tête.

-Je crois que nous allons avoir une longue discussion, j'essayerai d'être le plus rapide possible ! Dit Dumbledore enfin heureux de pouvoir en placer une !

-Ah non je n'aime vraiment pas ça ! Se plaignit House !

-House s'exclama Wilson » Ainsi nos chers Jimy et Greg repartir sur leur lancée. Pauvre Dumby, la soirée promettait d'être longue ! Sans compter qu'il était déjà onze heure passé, décalage horaire oblige !

Ainsi le bureau fut bien agité et on pouvait entendre de temps en temps des éclats de voix.

« -Alors tu veux dire que … que la magie existe. S'exclama Wilson

-Tout à fait mon petit Jimy ! Tu as mis seulement vingt minutes à comprendre ! On est pas couché ! Dumbledore vous ne voulez pas finir la petite histoire seul que j'aille roupiller un peu !

-Et que tu es un sorcier ! Reprit Wilson dans un souffle.

-Wouah alors là tu m'éblouis ! Attention, abracadabra pof et un crapaud ! Oh mon dieu James tu es un crapaud ! »

…

…

« -Des études de quoi ?

-Médicomagie Wilson, en quelque sorte l'équivalent de médecine.

-Alors tu n'as pas fait médecine ?

-oh si j'ai fait les deux.

-Vous allez devoir m'éclairer, je ne comprends pas. Vous aviez fait de brillant étude, une place en tant que médecin à Poudelard et du jour au lendemain vous avait disparu de notre monde sans que personne ne soit au courant de ce que vous étiez devenue. Pourquoi ?

-Je… IL… House semblait hésiter à répondre à la question de Dumbledore. Il… Il avait tué mes parents.

Face à cette révélation le silence suivi ou personne n'osa le briser. Dumbledore avait très bien compris, mais Wilson pas grand chose à part que les parent de son ami étaient morts assassinés apparemment.

House brisa le silence mais ignora Wilson, s'adressant plus qu'à Dumbledore.

-Ils n'avaient rien à voir, s'étaient des moldus. Il les a tué, je n'ai pas pus les sauver, j'étais top faible. Voldemort me les a pris, je.. je m'en voulais trop. J'étais brisé. Le regard de House était fermé, on devinait une grande tristesse, on ne voyait aucun signe de mauvaise blague ou de sarcasme. Je suis parti, en Amérique, dans le monde moldu. Là où je n'entendrai pas parler de lui, ni des sorciers. J'ai fait des études de médecine, et n'ai aucun mal à trouver une place en hôpital. J'ai refait ma vie. Voilà c'est toute l'histoire.

-Je ne savais pas !!

-Bien sûr que vous ne le saviez pas ! Personne ne le savait ! S'emporta House !

-Je suis désolé.

House sortit de sa tristesse et retrouva son air espiègle.

-Bouhouh mais arrêtez de faire cette tête d'enterrement tous les deux, on dirait que quelqu'un est mort !

-House ! s'exclama Wilson.

-Revenons en a nos moutons. Pourquoi m'avais vous fait venir ?

-Il se fait tard peut-être préféreriez vous reposer et on pourrait en parler plus calmement demain ?

-Bonne idée. Je fatigue !

-Je vais vous faire préparer une chambre.

-Dobby ! » Appela t'il. Un crac sonore suivi est une petite créature avec de grandes oreilles apparue de nul part. Wilson poussa un grand cri pris par surprisse et tomba de sa chaise il courut se réfugier derrière house.

« -Qu'est que .. qu'est c'que… qu'est ce que cette créature ?

-Vous m'avez appelé monsieur ? Demanda la créature en s'adressant à Dumbledore.

-C'est que ça parle en plus ! S'exclama Wilson qui était plus pâle que jamais.

-Oui je voudrais que tu prépare une chambre pour Mr House et Mr Wilson.

-Très bien se sera fait monsieur. Dobby y va de ce pas. Et il repartit comme il était venu.

-Il est parti ? Demanda Wilson s'aventurant hors de la chaise de Housse.

-Wilson tu es un trouillard.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ce boucan ? Se plaignit une voix.

-HAAA…. Wilson retourna en un bond se cacher.

-Albus qu'est ce que c'est?

-On dit pas qu'est-ce que c'est mais qui est-ce ?! S'exclama House.

Wilson scruta la pièce et s'aperçu que la voix provenait d'un tableau qui de plus bougeait.

-Wilson tu es grand, s'il te plaît arrête de faire le gamin

-Mais mais les tableaux, ils bougent

-Mhm ah oui ils bougent tu as raison. C'est magique ! Mais que dis-je c'est magique ? C'est normal on est dans une école de sorcellerie, et dans le monde ma-gi-que Wilosn ! La magie existe ! Breh ça fait froid dans le dos ! Vas falloir t'y faire ! Allé relève toi tu ne vas pas passer toute la soirée par terre. Enfin c'est à toi de voir ! »

Wilson finit par se lever, alors que Dumbledore parlait avec les tableaux, ne leur prêtant pas attention. Ce fut ce moment que choisi Dobby pour revenir dans un nouveau pop, qui eut pour effet de refaire tomber Wilson de sa chaise qu'il venait juste de retrouver. S'attirant ainsi de nouveau les fourbes de house !

« J'espère que tu n'es pas cardiaque. Je voudrais pas te faire du bouche à bouche.

Dobby avait bien vu la réaction de Wilson et dans un élan d'inquiétude et de bonté, il s'approcha de James.

« Monsieur vous allez bien ? » James paniqua » rampa hors de porté du pauvre Dobby qui n'y comprenait rien.

-Très bien merci

-Dobby est rassuré monsieur. Professeur Dumbledore, la chambre est prête. Dans le quartier des invités comme d'habitude, le mot deux passes est « amis pour toujours »

-Bien merci Dobby ça sera tout.

-Bonne soirée monsieur. » Et il reparti dans un nouveau pop qui fit sursauter Wilson sous le regard exaspéré de House.

-Bien si vous voulait bien je vais vous montrer le chemin.

-On vous suit » Répondit House, qui lui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il s'était assis. Il replia ses jambes, la droite grâce à ses mains, mécaniquement. Il planta sa canne droite devant et s'appuya de tout son poids pour se relever. Wilson s'était relevé du sol avec lequel il semblait s'être pris d'amitié. Dumbledore s'était levé et avait fait le tour du bureau rejoignant ainsi les deux médecins. House finit par se relever, non sans une grimace de douleur qui n'échappa pas à Wilson. Il avança la jambe gauche puis la droite. Mais celle ci céda et il faillit s'étaler par terre. Wilson se précipita vers lui.

« House ça va ? » Il le repoussa.

-Très bien ! Il me faut juste un peu de… il fouilla dans ses poches. Et merde c'est vrai. Wilson t'as pas de la vicodine. Sa voix était affolée et non posé et sarcastique comme à son habitude.

-Non désolé.

-C'est pas vrai.

-Depuis quand t'en as pas pris ?

-14h ! Cuddy m'en a donné, mais qu'un ! Je les prends toujours par deux !

-Tu vas pouvoir attendre un peu ?

-Je suis bien obligé » Il sortit de la pièce et suivit Dumbledore. Mais il se figea lorsqu'il vit les escaliers. Il avait oublié, depuis le temps. Il n'avait pas pensé à ce détail, Poudlard ne comportait que des escaliers. Sans, il était impossible de se déplacer. Il descendit une marche, deux. Mais il lui semblait qu'on lui transperçait la jambe. Elle s'était brusquement mise à trembler. Il fut obliger de s'arrêter et de s'adosser contre le mur afin de calmer la douleur et le tremblement. Wilson qui avait bien remarqué la détresse de son ami, se dépêcha et se plaça à coté de House afin de le soutenir et de l'aider. Cette fois ci House ne refusa pas son aide et finit de descendre les escaliers en colimaçon. Il arriva dans le couloir où les attendait Dumblerdore qui remarqua qu'House n'allait pas très bien. Sa jambe tremblait violemment. Sa canne avait peine à supporter tout son poids.

« -Tout va bien ? Demanda Dumbledore inquiet.

-Pourquoi poser cette question alors que vous connaissez déjà la réponse ?

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

-Oh rien de grave, rien ayant rapport avec la magie. Erreur de diagnostique ! Il me faudrait de la vicodine. Finit House plier en deux, ça main libre placée sur sa cuisse droite.

-De la vicodine ?

-Un analgésique intervint Wilson. Il a eu un infarctus consécutif à un anévrisme thrombosé qui a coupé la circulation dans sa jambe La vicodine soulage sa douleur mais il n'en a plus. Et je suppose que sa jambe lui fait horriblement mal.

-Oh que c'est gentil Jimy, je n'aurais pas sus le dire ! Superbe résumé ! » Réussit à glisser House d'une voix tendue par la douleur. « Tu as oublié de dire que depuis j'étais marié avec ma cane ! » Lorsque le tremblement de sa jambe eut légèrement cessé il se redressa et s'exclama. « Bon c'est pas tout mais on ne va pas rester ici ! »

Dans les yeux de Dumbledore qui voyait bien qu'House n'était pas en état de marcher passa une pointe de pitié et il s'hasarda.

« Si vous voulez, on peut vous porter, avec un sort de. ..

House qui avait bien vu la pitié le coupa net.

-Non hors de question je peux me débrouiller seul. »

C'est donc tant bien que mal, pas moins de trente minutes plus tard, et quinze escaliers, soutenu par Wilson qu'ils finirent par arriver à leur chambre. Ils lancèrent « amis pour toujours ». La porte s'ouvris tout seul ! Comme par magie ! Mais cette fois James fit l'effort de ne pas tomber ! Dumbledore repris la parHole.

« Voulez-vous que je demande à notre maître des potions de vous apporter une potion contre la douleur ? »

House avait le visage crispé de douleur une main sur sa jambe, l'autre appuyé de ton son poids sur la canne. Il semblait, que jamais il n'avait eu aussi mal sauf peut-être juste après son opération. Il en avait oublié d'être désagréable.

-Hm ah oui j'avais oublié ! Excellente idée !

-Bien j'y vais de ce pas alors. Il ne doit pas encore dormir. Reposez-vous. »

Et il repartit laissant house et Wilson sur le pas de la porte.

-

-

* * *

Hum, voila alors pas trop surpris, déçu? N'hésitez pas à me faire des reproches. A dire que ça vous plais pas, que c'est une mauvaise idée. Enfin j'espère surtout que ça vous a plus. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!

J'espère aussi avoir éradiqué les fautes de frappes.

La suite est en cours d'écriture. Et j'espère pouvoir la mettre dans deux semaines.

A bientôt j'espère.


	4. Retrouvailles

Hmm Bonjours, enfin si il me reste des lecteurs! Je suis désolé. Nan je rassure je ne vais pas vous annoncer que j'abandonne la fic. C'est bien un nouveau chapitre. Je suis désolé pour tout ce temps. Mais comme je n'arrête pas de le répéter, mais études me bouffe tout mon temps. Du coup j'ai pas eu le temps de me consacrer à l'écriture. Enfin j'ai quand même réussi à boucler ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je tiens à vous remercié, pour les messages et les review. Je suis vraiment contente que jusque qu'ici sa vous plaisent! Surtout n'hésitait pas à réclamer la suite et à laisser un message, ça fait toujours plaisirs et sa motive.

Bon je vous laisse lire la confrontation avec Rogue tant attendue!

* * *

RETROUVAILLES:

-

-

Wilson entra dans la pièce suivi de House qui s'écroula sur un des deux lits présents. La pièce était grande, rectangulaire d'une couleur bleu foncé. On y trouvait deux petits lits à baldaquin cote à cote, eux étaient d'un rouge bordeaux. Il en ressortait une chaleur accueillante. Il y avait aussi deux armoires et une porte. House en conclut que c'était la salle de bain et Wilson y jeta un coup d'œil. Lui semblait scruter tous les recoins de la pièce. House allongea sa jambe droite sur le lit dans un cris de soulagement, laissant pendre l'autre. Wilson finit par s'assoire sur l'autre lit, face à House. Il finit par lui poser la question qui le tiraillait depuis un moment.

« Tu crois que si je veux, je peux faire de la magie ?

-Non tout le monde ne peut pas en faire. Qu'est ce que tu crois, c'est pas simple, on ne fait pas de la magie en claquant des doigts ! C'est une énergie complexe que l'on a en nous. Il faut d'abord une baguette. Et non il ne s'agit pas d'agiter stupidement la baguette en disant abracadabra. Il faut concentrer sa magie… »

Wilson était captivé par le récit de House. Par sa précision et par ses connaissances. House était peut-être un crétin fini, mais il était aussi très intelligent. Et Wilson l'admirait avant tout pour ça.

« -Et tu l'as toujours ta baguette ?

-Règle numéro un, un sorcier, ne doit jamais se séparer de sa baguette. J'ai peut-être quitté le monde magique, mais peut être n'ais je pas coupé complètement tous les ponts. Sans doute par crainte et par regret !

-Je ne suis pas sûr de te comprendre. »

House fit un signe de tête. Il semblait pensif. Il attrapa sa canne sous le regard attentif de Wilson. Il commença à en dévisser le haut. Et la partie supérieure se détacha. House tira du bas de sa canne un long morceau de bois fin. Sûrement sa baguette. Il la contempla longtemps, la faisant tournoyer dans ses doigts. Il semblait complètement absorbé par ses pensées. Finalement, il sembla revenir à la réalité, son air espiègle revint. Il fit un mouvement de poigné, un peu dans le vide. Tout se passa très vite. Un éclair traversa la pièce. UnWilson effrayé poussa un cris. L'armoire à coté de lui venait de prendre feu. House lui était tomber en arrière comme poussé par une force, il avait l'air surpris. Wilson réagit rapidement et tenta d'éteindre le feu même si c'était plus inutile qu'autre chose. C'est ce moment que choisit une personne pour frapper à la porte. Mais comme seul des cris lui répondirent, elle se décida d'entrer. La porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer un homme habillé de noir, de longues capes qui tombaient jusqu'au sol. Ces cheveux eux aussi étaient noirs, raides ou graisseux, ils lui tombaient sur le visage comme des rideaux. Ces yeux, eux aussi étaient noirs. Il contempla la scène et réagit aussitôt alors que ni House ni Wilson ne l'avait vu entrer. Il sortit une baguette d'une poche intérieure la pointant sur l'armoire en feu il lança agua menti. Ce qui eut pour effet d'arrêter le feu, et d'attirer les regards des deux médecins sur lui. Il les observa d'un regard noir. Son regard se figea sur House, et House en fit de même. Ils s'engagèrent dans une lutte acharnée. Mais la personne détourna les yeux et les reposa sur l'armoire à moitié cramée d'un air blasé. Il lança réparo et l'armoire redevint instantanément tel qu'elle était auparavant. Wilson poussa un cris d'émerveillant ce qui eut pour effet de s'attirer un regard foudroyant emplis de dédain de la part du nouveau venu.. Mais il reposa son regard aussitôt sur House et parla d'une voix à la fois basse, dangereuse et sombre.

« -Tu n'es qu'un crétin House !

-Et toi tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça à un aîné Rogue.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Comment es-tu rentré ?

-Tu ne réponds pas à ma question !

-Toi non plus !

-Match nul.

-Je crois !

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Dumbledore ! Et toi ?

-Dumbledore aussi. Il m'a donné le mot de passe.

-Ah

-La potion c'est pour qui ?

-Pour moi.

-Tiens » Lui répondit le dénommé Rogue en tendant un flacon remplit d'un liquide de couleur bleu. House s'en saisit !

-Merci" Il fit sauter le bouchon et en avala le contenue. « Ah j'en avais oublié ce bien fou ! Je ne sens plus rien c'est presque mieux que la vicodine !

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Tu ne fais pas les présentations ?

-Ah si tu veux ! Mais depuis quand te souci-tu que l'on te présente à un moldu! Jimmy je te présente Severus Rogue ou encore Sev' le grognon ! Sev' je te présente James Wilson, cancérologue mais aussi Jimmy qui fait de la psychologie !

-Tu n'as vraiment pas changé !

-Oh trop de compassion ça me touche !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que !

-Pourquoi es-tu parti comme ça, sans prévenir personne ?

-Ah non mais c'est pas possible qu'est ce que vous avez tous ce soir à me poser cette question ?

-T'aurais pu me prévenir quand même. J'étais ton ami. A moins que…

-Que quoi ? Personne n'était au courant !

-Ce n'est pas une raison ! Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

-A cause de mes parents. Ah mais tu m'énerve à poser toutes ces questions ! Bon j'espère que tu n'as pas fait de connerie pendant que j'étais pas là.

- Ma 7ème année a été ma pire année Le seigneur des ténèbres et les gryffondors sur le dos, et tous les serpentards qui espéraient tant de moi. Et toi tu me demande si je n'ai pas fait de connerie. Tu et parti sans même me prévenir. Tu devais drôlement ne rien en avoir à foutre. Donc pour répondre oui j'ai fait des conneries. Et une grosse.

-Et Sev'

-Laisse tomber c'est pas grave je sais bien que tu n'es pas doué pour les excuses. »

House baissa les yeux vers le sol comme un gamin que l'on venait de gronder. Mais il les releva rapidement.

-Attends, tu as bien dit le seigneur des ténèbres ? Je ne connais qu'un groupe de personne l'appelant comme ça. Ne me dit pas que…

-Si je l'ai fait.

-Crétin ! Et maintenant ?

-Je fait un double jeu, et fournit des information pour Dumbledore. Mais c'est une longue histoire. Tu as loupé plein de chose. »

La conversation dura ainsi pendent un bon quart d'heure. C'est ainsi que Wilson avait appris que House et Severus Rouge s'étaient connu alors que House débutait en temps que médicomage à Poudlard. A l'époque House était beaucoup apprécié des élèves. Il avait sont coté joueur et n'avait pas son coté antipathique. Rogue entamait sa sixième année. Il s'était rapidement rapproché et devenue meilleur ami. Rogue n'avait jamais été un élève très apprécié et House l'aidait beaucoup à surmonter tout ses problème. Seulement quand il avait brutalement quitté le monde sorcier pour celui des moldus, tout c'était précipiter. Rogue avait rejoint un soit disant mage noir. Mais celui ci avait été tué par un bébé. Quatorze ans plus tard il été revenue et avait recommencé à faire régner la terreur. Wilson n'était vraiment pas sur d'avoir bien compris. Il avait dut se tromper ça n'avait aucun sens. Enfin pour terminer Rogue l'avait trahit et jouait maintenant le rôle d'espion.

-

-

-

**Le lendemain 11h : **(heure de Poudlard)

« -Tu es un idiot House.

-Jimmy pas encore ! Répondit une voix plaintive.

-Sais-tu au moins où on est ?

-Bien sûr que oui !

-Attends, ne me dit pas que.. ah non non non ne me dit pas que tu n'as aucune idée d'où on est ? Fit James d'une voix désespérée avec des mimiques des mains.

-Je sais très bien où on est, je connais le château comme ma poche, j'y ai

passé plus de huit ans.

-Pas suffisamment apparemment ;

-Oh arrête de faire le rabat joie, il faut juste que je trouve le chemin qui mène à l'hypothalamus.

-Sauf que l'on s'ait écartés de la moelle épinière !

-Et alors, ça ne change rien. Il suffit que je descende cette veine et… »

Un Wilson de mauvaise humeur suivait un House d'humeur joyeuse dans un énième escalier. Ils arrivèrent dans un espèce de petit hall. House s'appuyait fièrement sur sa canne et Wilson traînait les pieds derrière.

« -Et voilà ! Lança House d'un ton ravie.

-Et voilà quoi ? » Répliqua septique Wilson.

Il observa plus attentivement l'endroit où ils se trouvaient puis se retourna inquiet vers House.

« -L'infirmerie ? S'écria t'il surpris. Tu as mal à ta jambe ?

-Hmm. C'est un piège ? Attends, il faut que je réfléchisse. Voyons, on a parcourus une bonne dizaine d'escaliers et une quinzaine de couloir alors que d'habitude je suis incapable de monter un escalier. Bien sûr que j'ai mal, elle m'empêche de marcher ça se voit bien !

-Tu n'y as pas mal ?

-Nan seulement l'effet de la potion ne vas pas t'arder à s'estomper, il faut que j'en récupère avant. »

House s'approcha de la porte et appuya sur la poignée, mais elle refusa de s'ouvrire. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarque un panneau sur la porte. Il en entrepris la lecture qui en fut pour le moins rapide puisqu'il n'y a avait qu'une seule phrase.

« Fermé pour durée indéterminée. »

« -Fermé s'exclama Houe.

-On dirait bien.

-Mais ce n'est jamais fermé, ça ne peut pas être fermé !

-Et pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas être fermé ?

-Il y a quelque chose de bizarre. Pendent tout le temps où j'étais dans ce château, l'infirmerie n'a jamais étais fermé une seule fois, pas une seconde. Et puis ce mot, durée indéterminée. Il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas. Il faut aller voir Dumbledore.

- C'est quoi tout ce boucan, pourquoi n'êtes vous donc pas en cour ? » S'écria une voix qui s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit à qu'il elle était en train de s'adresser.

« -Messieurs ! Se reprit-elle, d'une voix surprise. Qui êtes vous ?

-Tiens. Mc Go !

-House arrête un peu.

-House s'exclama t'elle d'un cris étouffé. House ? Gregory House ?

-Lui même.

-Que faîtes vous ici ? »

Une grande femme, sèche, cheveux gris tiré en un chignon parfait avait rejoint House et Wilson.. Elle avait soudain pris un air surpris et détaillait à présent House sous toutes les coutures. Elle s'arrêta quelque instant sur sa jambe et sa canne mais ne dit rien. Elle releva la tête et ses yeux se croisèrent avec ceux de House, chacun soutenant le regard de l'autre. Mais ce fut elle qui les détourna en premier.

* * *

Voila ça vous a plus? Dîtes moi tout et je vous dit merci d'avance.

Bon je ne peut pas prévoire quand j'aurai fini le prochain chapitre. En Tout cas j'essayerai de mettre mon profil à jour pour vous informer de l'avancée des travaux.

Bon je vous souhaites De bonnes vacances, un joyeux noël et une bonne anné. Puisque que je ne pense pas qu'il y est de prochain chapitre d'ici là!


	5. Consultations?

Bonjours. Voici un nouveau chapitre qui n'est pas long. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. Je suis désolé des délais de publication si long. Ce chapitre est pourtant près depuis un petit moment mais je n'arrête pas de le modifier. Je me suis enfin décidé pour une version.

Et je ne peu pas dire si j'aurai le temps d'écrire un chapitre avant la reprise de septembre. Enfin je ne veux pas vous décourager.

Maintenant je dis merci à tous pour vos review qui me font toujours très plaisir.

Bonne lecture.

(désolé, titre du chapitre pourri. Je n'avais pas d'idée).

* * *

CONSULTATIONS?

-

-

Une grande femme, sèche, cheveux gris, tirés en un chignon parfait, avait rejoint House et Wilson. Elle avait soudain pris un air surpris et détaillait à présent House sous toutes les coutures. Elle s'arrêta quelque instant sur sa jambe et sa canne mais ne dit rien. Elle releva la tête et leurs yeux se croisèrent, chacun soutenant le regard de l'autre. Mais ce fut elle qui les détourna en premier. Elle semblait avoir sondé House et avoir tiré toutes les informations dont elle avait besoin rien qu'en le fixant dans les yeux.

« -Que faîtes vous ici ?

-Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de venir, nous cherchons son bureau.

-Bien je vais vous y conduire alors. Suivez-moi. »

House hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et prononça un « merci » à peine audible. Elle se mit en route, suivie de House et Wilson.. Elle semblait guetter House du coin de l'œil et il semblait faire de même. Elle n'avait rien dit, rien pas une remarque. C'était bien la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé. Lorsque soudain elle lâcha « Vous nous avez manqué ». House ne répondit rien et le trajet continua en silence. Elle ne posait pas tout un tas de question comme les autres et il lui en était reconnaissant, mais il voyait bien que ça la tiraillait. Ils arrivèrent finalement au bas du bureau de Dumbeldore . Elle donna le mot de passe. « Guimauve », Ce qui attira un sourire à House et ils purent monter dans le bureau où ils y furent joyeusement accueillis par le Pr Dumbledore. Le Pr Mc Gonagal, car tel était son nom, se retira. Une conversation entre les trois personnes restantes s'engagea, enfin surtout entre Dumbledore et House.

« - Pomfresh malade s'écria House.

-Oui. C'est pour cela que je vous ai fait venir, nous avons besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de l'infirmerie pendant son rétablissement.

-Quoi ! Vous voulez que je fasse des heures de consult et que je m'occupe d'une bande de gamins insupportables au nez coulant ! Il en est hors de question.

-Je…Je pensais qu'après…

-Le docteur House a horreur des heures de consultations, se sentit obligé d'intervenir Wilson. Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée.

-Oh tu es vraiment trop mignon. Que ferais-je sans toi !

Je suis diagnosticien, diagnosticien certifié avec une double spécialité en maladie infectieuse et néphrologie. Et vous voulez que je m'occupe de rhume et de petit bobo avec des diagnostics déjà tous établis par vos petits protégés ? Il n'y a rien d'intéressant là dedans ou qui vaille la peine de s'y intéresser. Même Cuddy me donne des cas plus intéressants. Et en passant, elle, elle est beaucoup plus sexy que vous !

-Je vous prie de m'excuser. J'avais pensé que vous auriez aimé revenir travailler avec nous.

-Quoi, naaan ne me dîtes pas que vous capitulez déjà ?! Je vous connaissais plus résistant. D'habitude, vous réussissez toujours à obtenir ce que vous voulez.

-Il faut croire que j'ai changé.

-Nan pas possible. Ah mais j'y suis ! Vous vous êtes dit que je refuserais mais que d'une manière ou d'une autre je finirais par culpabiliser et donc par accepter. C'est bien ça ?

-Ou bien, peut-être ai-je changé ?! » Lui répondit Dumbledore d'un air malicieux et les yeux pétillants.

La conversation continua encore quelques instants. Puis House suivit de Wilson sortirent du bureau et commencèrent à s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs du château. En effet, cette partie était de moins en moins décorée, de plus en plus sombre, et le froid du château y était de plus en plus oppressant. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à une porte. Il ne s'échappait de la pièce que de simples bruits de tintements. L'atmosphère semblait oppressante. House y entra mais Wilson préféra rester à l'extérieur. A l'intérieur, des élèves s'afféraient à leurs chaudrons et personne ne semblait avoir remarqué House. Il s'appuya contre le mur.

« Rogue ! Il faut que je te parle. » Certains élèves sursautèrent et tous se tournèrent pour voir qui venait de parler. Rogue, puisque c'était lui le professeur, le fusilla du regard. Et tous les élèves firent un vas et vient entre House et Rogue. Des chuchotements commencèrent à s'élever, et personne ne comprenait ce qui se passait. Un inconnu venait d'entrer et osait interrompre Rogue, de plus en le tutoyant !

« Le cours est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Posez vos potions sur le bureau. »

Tous s'exécutèrent, non sans jeter des regards soit à House soit à Rogue et sortirent rapidement. Tous, non, un garçon traînait à ranger ses affaires. House le reconnu aussitôt.

« Alors Servilus… » S'exclama-t-il.

Rogue qui avait le dos tourné, se retourna dans un tourbillon de cape assez impressionnant.

« Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça. » Répondit-il d'une voix tellement froide qu'elle aurait fait fuir toute personne normale. Son regard se figea sur le garçon qui n'était toujours pas sorti de la salle. Il lui lança un des plus haineux reprit aussitôt.

« -DEGAGEZ POTTER !!! » Rogue avait hurlé en disant cela. L'atmosphère était des plus froide. Alerté par les hurlements, Wilson entra dans la pièce. House qui avait bien remarqué les regards, s'amusa un peu.

« Si j'étais toi, je me dépêcherais de sortir si je ne voulais pas me retrouver suspendu dans le vide la tête en bas. »

Pour simple réponse, le garçon le fixa avec de grands yeux et se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce.

« -C'est lui, n'est ce pas ? » Ça résonnait plus comme une affirmation plutôt qu'une question.

« -Oui. C'est lui.

-Le fils de James et Lily, celui qui doit sauver le monde.

-Oui.

-Toujours cette vielle rancœur.

-Comment pourrais-je oublier ?

-Tu ne pourras pas. Mais tu sais, il n'y est pour rien.

-Il ressemble trop à son père. C'est son portrait craché. Arrogant, vantard.

-Ok, il lui ressemble, de physique. Après, je ne peux pas dire. Mais ne crois-tu pas qu'il ressemble à sa mère aussi ?

-Non ! » Il se braqua. « Il ne ressemble aucunement à Lily. »

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui. Juste…

-Juste ?

-Rien et puis d'abord pourquoi je te parle de ça. Qu'es-tu venu faire ici ? Et  m'interrompre dans mon cours ? Je t'interdis de recommencer.

-Oh, tu n'as pas apprécié ma super entrée de tout à l'heure ? Pourtant, je l'avais bien préparée. J'avais pensé rajouter un explosif et sortir de la fumée. Mais je n'en ai pas trouvé. Finalement, je trouve que c'était assez bien réussi. Qu'est ce que tu en pense Wilson ?

-Je.. je…

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot.

-Merci on me le dit souvent.

-Ne t'avise jamais de recommencer.

-Wouah, je crois que j'ai mis mon petit sevi en colère.

-Ou sinon, crois-moi, je connais quelques sorts.

-Oh mais je sais me défendre.

-Laisse-moi rire ! Au vu d'hier soir, j'aurais plus peur que tu fasses sauter mon bureau qu'autre chose.

-Severus Rogue, ne te moques pas d'un ainé.

-Bon qu'est ce que tu veux.

-Je voulais te demander de la potion.

-Pff t'as de la chance, je viens d'en refaire. Attends-moi. »

Il sortit de la pièce par une porte se situant derrière le bureau, et revint cinq minutes plus tard, une fiole à la main.

« -Tiens, mais n'oublies pas, pas plus d'une fois par jour et 5jours max.

-Je sais

-Bon alors, qu'est ce qu'il te voulait Dumbledore ?

-Que je remplace Pomfresh.

-Et ?

-J'ai refusé.

-Etonnant !

-Etonnant, tu trouves ?!

-Oui, tu te plaisais bien la dernière fois. Hein. Tu étais si proche des élèves, si attentionnés avec eux. Je ne sais même pas comment tu as pu faire. Ces sales gamins insupportables.

-Oui moi aussi je me demande. Avec du recule, je n'arrive pas à y croire. J'ai bien pensé envoyer un de mes trois larbins pour la remplacer. Mais Forman leur ferait peur, Chase aurait peur d'eux, Cameron est trop gentille et j'ai besoin d'elle pour les papiers. En plus, ce serait vraiment trop méchant de ma part.

-Et maintenant alors, tu vas partir.

-Oui rien ne me retient ici. Et puis, je vais finir par manquer à Cuddy.

-Cuddy !! » Interviens pour la première Wilson d'une voix affolée. On a loupé une journée de travaille. Oh mon dieu. Mes patients. Que vais-je leur dire ?

-Il est un peu trop consciencieux. » Lança House à l'adresse de Rogue qui regardait Wilson d'un œil bizarre. Puis il se retourna vers Wilson. « Wilson tu ne crois pas que t'en fais un peu trop ! C'est pas grave. Et puis tu annonces toujours des mauvaises nouvelles à tes patients. Le pire c'est Cuddy, elle va nous tuer. Mais quand même, on n'est pas bien ici ?

-Comment va-t-on faire pour rentrer ? En avion ?

-Oh on trouvera sûrement un moyen plus rapide. Mais pour l'instant j'ai faim. Et Severus va nous inviter à déjeuner. » Cette dernière phrase eu pour conséquence de s'attirer un regard noir de ce dernier.

-Et si je dis non ?

-Dans ce cas, on ira manger dans la grande salle et tu pourras nous présenter !

Nouveau regard noir

-Bon, suivez-moi »

Ils se mirent tous trois en routes, marchant dans les couloirs sombres. Croisant éventuellement quelques élèves, leurs lançant des regards en coin avant de se faire aussitôt réprimander par Rogue.

« -Qu'est ce que vous faites ici, lançant-il à un groupe, vous devriez être dans la grande salle. Dégagez avant que je n'enlève 50 points à Poufsoufles. »

Le groupe s'enfuit en courant. Leur professeur ne paraissait vraiment pas de bonne humeur.

Et pour cause ! House commença une phrase sur le comment il était trop méchant avec ses élèves, que sa méchanceté lui déchirait le cœur. Il se fit aussitôt réprimander par Wilson. Rogue finit par arrêter d'ignorer Wilson, et ces deux derniers s'unirent contre House, qui pour une fois, ne pouvait rien tirer de ses répliques. Le combat était perdu d'avance. Ils finirent par arriver aux appartements de Rogue qui les fit entrer et les invita à s'asseoir, il commença à déposer des couverts. La pièce était spacieuse. Une table se trouvait au milieu où il s'était assis. Dans un coin on voyait un bureau et sur un pan de mur s'étalait une immense bibliothèque garnie de livres. Il y avait aussi une grande cheminée dans laquelle crépitait un feu. Un canapé juste en face semblait prêt à accueillir les visiteurs. Le sol était recouvert d'un vieux parquet foncé qui craquait à certains endroits. Les murs étaient vert foncé. On distinguait trois portes camouflées. Dans un autre coin était organisé une sorte de bar et une mini cuisine. La pièce était parfaitement rangée, rien ne dépassait. Elle pouvait paraître dénudée pour sa grandeur mais n'en était pas moins accueillante, il y régnait une atmosphère chaleureuse. Rogue appela un elf de maison et lui demanda d'apporter un repas. Il s'exécuta aussitôt. Et cette fois-ci, Wilson ne tomba pas de sa chaise. Il n'avait pas l'air effrayé mais plutôt curieux.

Ils mangeaient depuis un quart d'heure et discutaient gaiement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Sous l'impulsion, Rogue sauta sur ses pieds et brandit sa baguette. Mais il apparut que ce n'était que Dumbledore. Pourtant il ne semblait pas serein comme il l'était les autres fois. Rogue s'en aperçut.

« -Que se passe t-il Albus ?

-Severus j'ai besoin de vous. » Son regard s'arrêta sur les deux autres personnes.

-Dr Wilson, Mr House, vous pourrez sûrement m'être utiles aussi. »

Puis il sortit de la pièce d'un pas rapide, obligeant ainsi les trois autres à courir derrière lui.

« La santé de Pomfresh s'aggrave. ».

* * *

-

Et voilà, j'espère vraiment que ça vous a plus. Dîtes moi tout Ce que vous en pensez.. Il faut me motiver pour la suite.

A bientôt j'espère et sinon à je ne sais pas quand.


	6. Transplanage

Oyé oyé, avis à la populations, lecteurs, lectrices... Non vous ne rêvez pas, ce n'est pas un canular, ni une erreur, ceci est bel est bien un nouveau chapitre, et oui. snif petit larme à l'oeil. C'est aussi aboutissement de x temps de travaille. arghf nan j'en suis pas fier. Enfin tout ce que je veux c'est vous faire plaisir (joue les lèche bottes), alors voici un petit cadeau de nouvelle année. Et oui, il n'est pas trop trad! Qui j'espère vous satisfera, et qui me pardonnera de se trop long retard. Non pas retard, je n'avais pas donner de date. Holala je crois que je m'enfonce.

Bon je remercie tous me lecteurs, ceux qui m'ont laisser un commentaire. Ne désespéré pas, a suite fini toujours par arriver...

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous!

aa (je met des a oui parce que, soi je je suis nul pr la mise en forme avec ce site, soi le site ...)

aa

* * *

aa

aa

Chapitre 6, transplanage

aa

« -Que se passe t-il Albus ?

-Severus j'ai besoin de vous. » Son regard s'arrêta sur les deux autres personnes.

-Dr Wilson, Mr House, vous pourrez sûrement m'être utiles aussi. »

Puis il sortit de la pièce d'un pas rapide, obligeant ainsi les trois autres à courir derrière lui.

« La santé de Pomfresh s'aggrave. ».

« Je passe prendre des potions, je vous rejoins de suite. » Lança Rogue en se séparant du groupe.

House et Wilson suivirent Dumbledore dans les couloirs en courant. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la chambre occupée par Pomfresh et furent rejoins quelques instants plus tard par Rogue.

Dumbledore n'avait pas menti, Pomfresh n'allait vraiment pas bien. Elle était allongée dans son lit, House en avait du mal à la reconnaître, elle était si fébrile alors qu'il l'avait connu si droite et forte. Ça ne collait pas à son image. Penchée sur le coté, elle toussait en continu et avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Mais ce n'était pas tout, House remarqua d'une analyse rapide, que la toux s'accompagnait de légers tapons de sang ou de secrétions ce qui n'était pas bon.

« On ne peut pas la laisser là, intervient-il, elle a besoin de soin, ici on peu rien faire, il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital.

-Non ce n'est pas possible, on ne peut pas se permettre d'aller à St Mangouste. Il ne faut pas que la presse ou le ministère soit au courant, ce serait courir un trop grand risque.

-Alors qu'est ce que vous proposez vous s'énerva House.

-Un hôpital moldu ? On sera à l'abris. Emis Rogue. Et en matière de soins ils se débrouillent aussi bien que nous il me semble.

-Princeton Plainsboro alors.. Là où on travaille. C'est un très bon hopital moldue et ce n'est pas en Grande Bretagne. On pourra y être tranquille.

-Parfait je pense.

-Vous pouvez nous faire un portoloin ?

-Non impossible ça prendrait trop de temps et je ne connais le lieu précisément.

-Comment fait-on alors ?

-En transplanant alors ! Proposa Dumbledore

-Vous êtes fous. N'y pensez même pas. Un transplanage à plusieurs est trop dangereux. En plus Popy n'est pas en état. Déclara Snape.

-Et alors on n'a pas trop le choix. Cette fois ci c'était House.

-Bien alors dépêchez-vous, vous n'avez pas de temps à perdre. Vous devez sortir du château pour transplaner. Je m'occupe qu'aucun élève ne vous voit. »

La décision était prise. Dumbledore sorti de la pièce. Et Rogue manipula avec précautions Pomfresh d'un sort de lévitation. Il se hâtèrent de sortir du château. Traverser l'immense parc n'était pas une mince affaire. Il fallait faire attention à Pomfresh qui n'allait vraiment pas bien et à ne croiser aucun élève. House avec sa canne tentait de suivre tant bien que mal. Par chance, c'était l'heure du repas, tous les élèves se trouvaient actuellement dans la grande salle. Ainsi il ne croisèrent personne fort heureusement pour eux.

« Bon on fait comment maintenant ?

-Beh ce qu'on a dit non ? On transplane ! Ah moins qu'on y aille à pied !

-Très drôle House. Si c'était une blague alors c'était pire qu'Albus. As tu déjà essayé de transplaner à quatre personnes à la fois, sans connaître la destination dont une pas en état, une qui ignore totalement ce que c'est, et la dernière qui ne sait sûrement plus le faire. Non bien sûr que non. As-tu au moins déjà transplané à deux, je n'en suis même pas sûr. Alors je répète. Comment fait-on ?

-D'abord…. On va commencer par se calmer !

-Se calmer ! Mais je suis tout à fait calme moi ! T'en as des bonnes ! Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air de comprendre.

- S'énerver n'as jamais rien résolu.

-On dirait que tu n'es pas concerné. Faut-il que je te rappelle les risques encourus ?

-STOP » S'écria Wilson « Arrêtez de crier, vous être entrain de la stresser, elle ne va pas tenir beaucoup plus. Il faut faire quelque chose au plus vite. »

-Bon finis de parlé ! » Repris House. « Si je me souviens bien c'est 3 D. Destination, Détermination, Décision. C'est bien ça ?

-Beh oui.

-Donc si je résume, la destination, je la connais ainsi que Wilson. Et pour la détermination et décision je peu me débrouiller, pour toi ce ne devrait pas poser de problème.

-euh

-Donc. C'est parfait !

-J'ai du mal à suivre ton raisonnement.

-Je t'explique. On part tous les deux, Wilson reste avec Pompon. Je te montre le terrain et comme ça tu peu retourner chercher Pompon puis Wilson après.

-ça m'a l'air faisable

-Ok alors on fait comme ça. C'est quand tu veux. »

Le silence retomba, Rogue se rapprocha de House et lui empoigna fermement le bras puis ferma les yeux, house fit de même. Leurs respirations se calmèrent et se calèrent l'une sur l'autre. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils avaient disparus dans un crak sonore.

Cette sensation il la connaissait. Oppressante, il ne l'avait jamais oublié Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas transplané ? Quinze ans ? Depuis qu'il avait quitté le monde de la magie en fait et pourtant il s'en souvenait parfaitement, comme si c'était hier la dernières fois qu'il l'avait fait. Mais ça remontait à plus de quinze ans. Tous simplement peut-être parce que ça fait partit des sensations que l'on oublis jamais. Qui reste gravée et qui ne s'estompe pas avec le temps. Il y avait trop de souvenir accrochés à cette sensation.

« Eh Greg, t'es toujours avec moi ?

-Hein, oui excuse sev' je … »

Mais Rogue était déjà reparti chercher Wilson. House n'avait pas fait attention qu'il avait déjà amené Pomfresh.

Il pris les choses en main et commença par appeler un brancard. Et fut rejoint quelques secondes plus tard par Rogue et Wilson qui vacilla sur ces jambes avant de s'écrouler au sol et de produire un magnifique beurk un peu plus loin.

« Charment Wilson ! Félicitations tu viens de passer ton baptême de transplanage !

-Pas prêt de recommencer.

-Tu t'en tire pas mal pourtant pour une première fois ! Tu as tenu 5 secondes après l'atterrissage. La moyenne est de 3 !

Bon il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, on y va ?

-Que , que.. Qu'est ce qui se passe » L'infirmier qui venait d'amener le brancard semblait perdu ! Il est vrai que ce n'est pas souvent que l'on voit apparaître deux personnes sortant de nuls part, comme par magie !

-Je m'en occupe fit Rogue en sortant sa baguette.

-Vas-y molo

-C'est bon il ne devrait plus se rappeler de ce qu'il a vu.

-Un dernier détail, tu devrais changer de vêtements, on risque de te regarder bizarrement avec les robes de sorcier même si elles te vont magnifiquement bien, n'en doute pas un seul instant.

-Hm t'as raison ! » Il dirigea sa baguette magique, et ces robes de sorciers furent transformées en un pantalon noir et chemise noire. Pas que cela change beaucoup d'avant. Mais ce faisait tout de même.. hm… un peu plus moldue !

« C'est mieux comme ça ?

-Oh oui je pense. Quel goût, sombre, en accord avec toi.

-Quelque chose à redire ?

-Non »

Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers l'entré de l'hôpital. Mais au moment de rentrer dans le hall, ils furent interpellés par une voix, reconnaissable entre toutes.

« House, Wilson

-Oh non » Gémit House avant de se retourner

« Cuddy » Répondit-il d'une voix provocante

-Que faites-vous ici à une heure pareille ?

-Je travail ici.

-Vous avez deux heures d'avance.

-Deux heures d'avances ! Mais, mais,.. il est quel heure ? Interrogea un Wilson perdu tout un regardant sa montre. S'attirant un regard interrogatif de la doyenne de l'hôpital.

-J'ai un patient

-Un patient… » interrogea t'elle en marquant une pause, dirigeant son regard vers le lit ou se trouvait Pomfresh. « Ah oui je vois » Répondit-elle en faisant traîner ses mots. « Et je ne vous demande pas qui c'est ni d'où vous venez tous les deux avec Wilson.

-Sept heures, mais oui alors on n'a pas loupé d'heures. Bien sûr le décalage horaire. Je n'y avais pas pensé.

-Vous allez bien Wilson ?

-Non » Reprit House. Avant de s'éloigner, poussant le lit de Pomfresh, suivit aussitôt de Rogue, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, ni même montré aucune expression. Voyant cela, Wilson leur emboîtas le pas, laissant une Cuddy perplexe.

« -Vous ne boitez pas » cria t'elle en direction de House. « Vous n'avez pas mal ?

-Non ! »

Toujours accompagné de Rogue et Wilson, House parti s'occuper de Pomfresh. L'amenant dans une salle d'urgence, s'assurant que son état se stabilise et qu'elle ne soit plus en danger. Puis Wilson préféra partir à son travail qui l'attendait, et Rogue lui resta auprès de Promfresh alors que House rejoignais son bureau afin d'y réfléchir. Même s'il était pratiquement sûr de son diagnostic, il avait besoin de se mettre au calme afin d'y réfléchir, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire une erreur.

Attrapant sa balle, il se laissa glisser contre le mur jusqu'au sol puis machinalement commença à faire rebondir la balle sur le mur opposé. Se récitant touts les symptômes, il chercha toutes les erreurs qu'il aurait put commettre, toutes, il ne pouvait pas en omettre une seule. Il passa tout en revu, vraiment tout. Il arrivait toujours à la même conclusion.

« House » L'interrompit une voix dans sa réflexion. La reconnaissant parmi tant d'autre, il n'y prêta pas attention. Seulement…

« Que se passe t'il ? » ça c'était Chase.

« Vous avez un cas. » Cette fois ci il ne pouvait plus ignorer ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

« Ce qui se passe ! C'est que mon bureau est encore envahit par une bande de gamin qui m'empêche de réfléchir.

-Vous avez un cas, alors vous avez besoin de votre équipe.

-Non pas cette fois ci. J'ai besoin de personne et je n'ai demandé personne.

-Vous pensez que vous n'avez besoin de personne. Et moi je pense que vous avez besoin d'une équipe. De votre équipe, qui est là pour vous. Du moins pour surveiller à ce que vous ne fassiez pas de bêtises.

-Bien alors faites ce qui vous fera plaisir les enfants. Moi j'ai un diagnostique à confirmer, et un traitements à donner.

-A confirmer ? Depuis quand, vous souciez-vous de Confirmer un diagnostic.

-Depuis que je ne veux pas tuer la patiente, seulement la soigner.

-House, qui est cette patiente ? Vous la connaissez ?

-C'est la tante de la cousine du frère de la tante du mari de la sœur de mon père.

-Seulement ! Ne jouez pas à ce jeu avec moi House.

-Sinon,

-…

-Bon assez bavardé, le travaille m'appelle.

-N'oubliez pas, je veux un dossier complet sur mon bureau.

-Il n'y aura pas de dossier, pas de dossier, pas de traces…

-Vous m'avez déjà fait le coup, faut-il que je vous rappelle comment ça c'est terminé ? »

Mais entre temps, House avait saisi sa canne et s'était relevé sous le regard totalement désespéré de Cuddy.

« -Non pas be…. »

Commença-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Seulement, il ne vint jamais au bout de sa phrase.

Paf

House venait de s'étaler au sol. Non, ne croyait pas que ça canne ce soit cassé ou qu'un pied vengeur ce soit trouvé sur son chemin. Ou bien qu'une peau de banane ce soit malencontreusement trouvé ici. Non il n'était rien de tout cela. Simplement, sans aucune raison apparente, il s'était retrouvé face contre sol. Ou plutôt face contre les chaussures de Cuddy, ce qui lui permis d'ailleurs d'en contempler la hauteur de talon.

« Aïe » Il se permis une grimace ne pouvant être vue par personne.

« House, tout vas bien ? Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ?

-Non » Répondit-il d'un ton agressif.

Cameron qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début, se précipita vers lui pour l'aider. Mais il se dégagea d'un geste brusque, et se traîna vers le mur qu'il venait de quitter.

La douleur était revenue si soudainement, sans prévenir. Des courbatures dut à l'effort qu'il avait produit le soir précédent venait s'ajouter à la douleur déjà lancinante qui remontait jusqu'à sa hanche.

« House, House vous m'entendez quand je vous parle.

-C'est votre jambe qui vous fait mal ?

-Hé House

-Il n'est plus avec nous.

-On dirait »

Cudy s'agenouilla en face de lui et sorti sa « lampe stylo oculaire. » et observa ses yeux

« Vous êtes en manques

-Nan

-Ne le niez pas en plus vous tremblez »

Cuddy sorti de sa poche le flacon de vicodin et tendis un comprimé à House.

« Prenez-le. »

House eu un faible sourire et le fourra dans sa bouche. Sorti le flacon de potion que Rogue lui avait donné et avala le tout, sous le regard ébahi de Cuddy qui ne perdit pas une seconde et s'empara de la petite bouteille.

« C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Vous avez pris quelque chose. Voilà pourquoi vous n'aviez pas mal tout à l'heure. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-ça si je vous le disais, vous ne me croirez pas.

-Bien » dit-elle en se relevant et en tendant le flacon à Forman

« Forman et Chase vous allez m'analyser ça, je veux savoir ce que c'est. Cameron vous ne le lâchez pas d'une semelle. S'il y a un problème, vous m'appelez. »

Sur ce, elle sortit du bureau, Forman et Chase à sa suite, laissant seul House et Cameron..

aa

* * *

aa

Et voilà fin du chapitre. l'heure crucial de me faire par de vos commentaires. Et de vous dire un peu ou j'en suis.

Cette fic approche de la fin euh vs vs en doutiez ou pas? Sinon, beh voilà. Je pense que dans un ou 2 chapitre, elle devrait être fini.

Donc donc donc. NOTE, très importante, oui oui. je sais pas encore exactement comment elle va se terminer. Donc, si vous avez des envies, des idées... Du style, moi je veux que House retourne à Poudlard... Je vous écoute!

Voila voila, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Et je vous dis à une prochaine fois.


End file.
